


Молчание на троих

by kak2z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bromance, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Написано на Весенний Marvelfest 2019





	Молчание на троих

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн ± сразу после событий Эры Альтрона  
> AU относительно событий конца ЭА и далее: Клинт не вернулся домой, Скотта вызвали на “стажировку” к Мстителям.

Клинт сидел на парапете и болтал ногами. Под ним шумело море многоэтажек, транспортных развязок и тысяч людей, спешащих по очередным очень важным делам. Он ел попкорн из большой миски и рассматривал их, копошащихся внизу, радуясь, что не слышит какофонию звуков — слуховой аппарат с утра лежал в кармане, ненужный. Он только вернулся с последнего задания Щ.И.Т.а. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз так сидел, не выслеживая цель, не прикидывая направление ветра и освещение, не находясь на секретном задании одной еще более секретной организации, и это даже ощущалось непривычно. Клинт усмехнулся и зачерпнул еще горсть попкорна. 

Ванда взмыла на метр над землей и чуть не свалилась обратно: силы чувствовались неравномерно, и Ванде было слишком сложно сосредоточиться, чтобы заставить их течь размеренно и аккуратно. Ее задачей было научиться контролировать их в любой ситуации, вне зависимости от эмоций, переполнявших ее, и пока это давалось с большим трудом. Но она была не намерена сдаваться. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради Пьетро. Ванда кое-как подавила настойчивое желание свернуться калачиком и завыть и вспомнила про медитацию: Вижен и Беннер хором утверждали, что она может помочь. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Ванда взмыла еще на полметра и прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь на сгустках силы, трепетавших вокруг нее. Быть может, размышляла она, если суметь мысленно распутать эти узлы, силы станут более упорядоченными. Но на это понадобится время. 

Скотт не всегда верил свои глазам и поначалу не понимал, что он делал здесь, в знойном и отвратительно душном Нью-Йорке. Ему прислали невероятно щедрое предложение — провести пару месяцев за тренировками на настоящей супергеройской базе взамен на клятву больше никогда и ни под каким предлогом ничего не красть у Мстителей и особенно — у Старк Индастриз. Нет, конечно, можно было отказаться и лишиться права познакомиться с крутейшими людьми (а вместе с тем — костюма, репутации и свободы, так, для начала). Кто же в своем уме отклонит такую сделку.  
Здесь Скотт тренировался до упаду, и не только физически: однажды он по заданию восемь часов взламывал сервера базы, чтобы убедиться, что ничто не сможет пройти мимо их охранной системы незамеченным (кроме него в костюме, конечно, но об этом он решил лишний раз не упоминать). Но главное — ему здесь безумно нравилось, и это окупало все. 

По вечерам они по молчаливой договоренности собирались на крыше. Просто однажды оказались там втроем: Клинт притащил дронов, которых выпросил у Старка на один вечер, и экипировку — планировал на закате пострелять по движущимся мишеням на высоте; Скотт пришел с ящиком пива — по субботам особенно часто хотелось побыть одному, вспоминая о доме и их выходных с Кэсси, а наверху было хотя бы чуточку прохладнее; а Ванда уже давно была здесь.

Когда они пришли — почти одновременно, — Ванда сидела, облокотившись на стеклянную стену, с глазами красными от слез: самоконтроль давался ей все еще слишком плохо, и она сбежала сюда, боясь навредить кому-нибудь на базе. От нее и так шарахались из-за ее... манипуляций с их воспоминаниями. Многих мучали кошмары, и она видела это, слышала их страхи, просыпалась от их безмолвных криков в ночи, видела их опасения, когда они смотрели на нее. Иногда было слишком тяжело это выносить.

Поэтому когда в тот самый первый раз они вылезли на крышу вслед за ней, Ванда хотела было тихо улизнуть, вот только ноги не держали, и в голове было пусто и шумно от пролитых слез. Она осталась, поняв, что эти двое... не боялись ее. И Ванда в глубине души была рада, что на базе был хоть кто-то, за чьи кошмары она не несла ответственность. Кто не смотрел на нее как на монстра. Она сама бы откатила те события, если бы только это было в ее силах.  
Скотт тогда просто сел рядом, глядя в закатное небо, и наощупь открыл бутылку. Кивнул на ящик и молча отхлебнул, салютуя, когда она покачала головой. Клинт потрепал по голове, когда проходил мимо, и встал к ней спиной, настраивая дронов с мишенями и натягивая тетиву. Он излучал спокойствие и уверенность, и Ванда окунулась в эти чувства, успокаиваясь сама, но не позволяя силам лезть дальше в его голову. Клинт хмыкнул в знак одобрения.  
На удивление говорить не хотелось никому, они втроем просто сидели рядом, пока не стемнело и на небе не высыпали звезды. Разошлись только, когда стало совсем холодно и закончились темы, на которые можно молчать.  
Каждому из них будто не хватало чего-то родного и знакомого на базе, и этот вечер стал неплохим способом выдохнуть: после тяжелых тренировок, опасных заданий или просто сложных дней. Так и повелось.

В следующий раз Скотт притащил с собой пледы. Клинт взял с собой карты, и они весь вечер резались в дурака. После Ванда, закутанная в пеструю шаль (их подарок), выглядела как самая настоящая ведьма, когда шуточно гадала им на судьбу, алые всполохи подсвечивали карты в темноте.

Когда Ванде было грустно, Скотт заставлял ее смотреть на облака и угадывать в них фигуры. Очень удивился, когда осознал, что она этого никогда не делала раньше. 

Клинт иногда приносил пиццу с самым тягучим на свете сыром, а Ванда покупала в джелатерии за углом ведро мороженого. Два. Для Клинта отдельное: одного им не хватило бы даже на полвечера.

Иногда они спускались к команде — особенно по пятницам, когда на базе устраивали киноночь. Они подшучивали друг над другом, над Стивом и Наташей, когда те не могли перестать спорить, какой фильм стоит смотреть, кидались попкорном, и Ванда даже улыбалась. По-настоящему. 

Ванда училась контролировать свои эмоции и все реже просыпалась в холодном поту. Иногда из-за того, что уставала на тренировках настолько, что проваливалась в сон без сновидений на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Но ей только этого было и надо. Лишь бы только кошмары не настигали ее. Лишь бы только она сама больше случайно не залезла в чью-то голову, перестав себя контролировать. Силы все еще ощущались сгустками, но Ванде удалось мысленно распутать большинство узлов, и стало действительно легче ими управлять. Значит, она на верном пути. 

Клинт взялся учить ее стрелять из лука: хотел проверить, сможет ли она концентрировать силы настолько, чтобы выстреливать сгустками энергии вместо стрел. А потом, возможно, и лук для этого не понадобился бы: нужно было лишь запомнить ощущение. С луком получалось пока не очень, с накоплением большого количества энергии в одной точке — вообще никак, но они не собирались сдаваться. Ни за что.

Однажды они даже выбрались на летнюю ярмарку, под прикрытием, конечно, и Скотт купил билеты на колесо обозрения и в тир. Клинт не стал даже пытаться, а Ванда сама выбила все банки — кроме одной, но легонько смахнула ее магией, пока никто не видел, — и в следующий момент с хитрым выражением лица обнимала гигантского зайца. Заяц, конечно, не говорил «Ты мой самый лучший друг», но был желтый и в целом неплохой, и Скотт был доволен. На колесе обозрения все они не катались лет сто, а для Ванды это вообще был второй раз в жизни, и все трое завороженно смотрели, как уплывает из-под ног земля. И хотя Ванда умела парить, Клинт падал еще и не с такой высоты на заданиях, а Скотт периодически летал на муравьях, это был совершенно особенный момент для каждого. Почти как в детстве. 

Когда Скотту настала пора возвращаться — «конец стажировки», шутили они, — они закатили вечеринку. На крыше, конечно, только для своих. Чокались бутылками с пивом и обещали, что еще обязательно встретятся. Особенно когда придется в очередной раз спасать мир. А пока — емейлы никто не отменял.  
Они смотрели на звезды и слушали, как Ванда пела под гитару — что-то печально-тягучее, расставательное, чуть хриплым, бесконечно завораживающим голосом. Клинт пытался вычленить знакомые слова, но в голове легко шумел алкоголь, а соковийский в этой песне мало походил на русский и не поддавался.  
Скотт шепотом взял с Клинта обещание беречь их девочку и не давать никому в обиду, а сам обещал наведаться к Бартонам и передать много теплых слов и не только — Клинт все равно пока не мог вернуться домой.

Ночь была по-настоящему теплой и отчасти душной, как бывает только в разгар лета, и разговаривать больше не хотелось. Только лежать на пледах и смотреть наверх, считая бесконечные звезды бесконечных галактик, сокрытых там, в глубине. Они знали, что они явно не одни во Вселенной, но это не угнетало. Клинт размышлял, что если там есть кто-то настолько стремный, как читаури, то наверняка найдется и кто-то мирный. А если все же кто-нибудь решит напасть снова, они просто соберутся вместе и будут готовы надрать их инопланетные задницы. Определенно.


End file.
